


my life is trembling, i have no control

by WattStalf



Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ricardo can't sleep, and Christopher is out after a long day. The last thing that should be on her mind is her pent-up lust where her bodyguard is concerned.
Relationships: Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922203
Kudos: 4
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	my life is trembling, i have no control

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the scene in my fic "road trip and rest stop" where she goes to kiss him and he reveals he was pretending to be asleep to catch her. Basically, this is just Chris pretending to be asleep for way longer so that Ricardo can take things even farther.

Ricardo is completely wired, after falling asleep in the car, and she knows that she will not be getting any sleep any time soon. But Christopher is exhausted, and that is exactly why they had to stop for a bit, so that he could rest up before they continued on their journey. He is already fast asleep, in such a deep sleep that he does not even stir when she gets up and leaves the room.

She knows that she should not wander the hotel without him, but she can’t help herself. Her mind is wandering far too much, and she needs to clear her head so that she can cast out these thoughts. Not that he would notice, if she were to lay in her bed, facing away from him, and quietly take care of things under the sheets. He is so tired, sleeping so deeply, that she doubts he would wake up to that, especially when he did not wake up when she left. She could get away with a lot, with him sleeping like that.

That is when she starts to get ideas, bad ideas that linger with her all the way back to their room. She slams the door when she enters, as if to test just what it will take to wake him up, but Chris is still fast asleep. It is a bad idea to get too close to him, even if she thinks he might sleep through it, and it is an even worse idea to try and kiss him right now. She knows that, knows all of that very well, but she can’t stop thinking about it, her lips feeling more sensitive as she imagines what it might be like to actually go through with it.

This has been a difficult time for her, trying to keep her development to herself, trying to keep her feelings to herself, and trying to keep her fantasies and impulses under control. She has wanted Christopher for so long now, and continued to deny herself, because she knows better. If he were to sleep through it, if he were to remain completely oblivious, then what would be the harm? Just a quick kiss, and then it would be over, and she could face the wall and take care of everything all on her own, and Christopher would never realize.

Ricardo tries to talk herself out of it as she creeps across the room, and tries to talk herself out of it while she stands over him, watching his deep, even breathing as he remains oblivious to his charge standing over his bed, watching him, thinking about kissing him. She tries to talk herself out of it, and still she finds herself leaning down, until her face is right over his, holding her breath, while he just keeps breathing, deep and even, sleeping soundly, undisturbed.

Before she can properly talk herself out of it, she does it. She presses her lips down against his, planning for it to be brief, but she lingers for just a moment, feeling warmth traveling through every part of her body. When she stands back up, she realizes the error of her ways. Christopher has not yet woken up, and she wants more.

He is not under the sheets, laying right on top of the bed, too exhausted to even properly get in it, and she tries touching him on his lower stomach, feather light touches, just to see if he will wake up, but he doesn’t. Christopher also doesn’t wake up as she slowly pulls down his zipper, internally yelling at herself all the while, not sure what the hell she thinks that she is doing.

She isn’t like this, she doesn’t do stuff like this- she is not such a slave to her own lust that she risk getting caught feeling up her bodyguard and only friend, and the closest thing that she has to family at this point. But her curiosity gets the better of her, and the strange, almost foreign part of her that has been slowly growing since that first strange dream about him is in full control of her, and her detached, rational side can only watch in distress as she gets her first look at his cock.

It feels strange, the way it stiffens under her touch, and she goes rather stiff herself, the first time that Chris moans in his sleep. But when he does not wake up, mumbling something incoherent to his dreams, she has her hand around it again, not sure what she is supposed to do with it, only sure that she wants to keep touching it, at least for a little bit. He is bigger than she expected, but she was not sure what to expect, really. She wonders if he would really fit inside of her, not that she is ever going to have a chance to find out.

Unless…

No, she knows that she can’t do something like that. That is too far, that is absolute insanity, and there is no way that she could get away with that, not without getting caught. It is a miracle that he has not caught her so far, but she needs to get him back in his pants before he  _ does _ catch her, before she ruins everything by being such a little pervert. That is exactly what she needs to do, so she has no idea why she is undressing from the waist down and climbing onto bed with him.

Even when the bed shifts, he still does not wake up. If not for the steady rise and fall of his chest, Ricardo might think he was dead, from how heavily he sleeps. This must be why that craziest part of her thinks that they can get away with this, that he will not even notice if she takes what she has wanted for what feels like an eternity, even though it has actually been less than a year.

Straddling him, she looks down at him, still trying to talk herself out of it, and still knowing that she is going to go through with it either way. And, slowly, she starts to lower herself, and as soon as she feels the tip brushing against her, she gasps quietly and Christopher’s eyes snap open. His lips curl into a wide smile, teeth practically flashing in the light, before he laughs and says, “Caught you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
